


Veigar

by YapyapTheDestroyer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fights, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Institute of War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YapyapTheDestroyer/pseuds/YapyapTheDestroyer
Summary: It's 3 am and I did a little story about veigar
Kudos: 2





	Veigar

_Veigar was sat on his throne, overwhelmed by excitement, the combined army's of Noxus and Dimacia were practically outside his doorstep! Finally after all these years his master plan was finally set in stone, and he would be the ruler of Runeterra._

_A devilish smile crept its way on his face as he grabbed his staff with his massive gauntlet, it was practically radiating with power, with all the dark magic it contained! Glowing a dark purple that could darken any room. As he walked through the hallway all that could be heard was_ the _buzz from his staff and the stomp from his metal boots._

_Finally he reached the front door, he couldn't help but let out a giggle, knowing his victory was certain, he used his magic to bash open the door, black smoke pouring out into the open air, as he stepped out he saw Galio towering above the army looking down upon his castle, "oh I will enjoy this" suddenly a voice ripped him out ofhis thoughts._

**_"VEIGAR!"_ ** _a voice shouted out_

_He looked down to see Swain the Noxian grand General a look of determination plastered on his face. Standing next to him was Jarvan IV the exemplar of Demacia standing heroically in front of his army. His presence alone gave his men overwhelming courage. He noticed a few champions from the war institute, most notably Garen, Darius, Dravan, and Lux, and behind them stood Galio, another smile creeped its way on Veigar's face. "there power will come to serve me" Veigar thaught to himself._

_"All these champions and yet you are still nothing compared to my power, surrender now and I will have mercy on your pathetic souls!" Veigar said as he slowly marche towards them_

_Swain stood up straight as he began transforming into his demonic ascension he yelled "we have you out numbered mage! Surrender your power or be executed by the might of Noxus and Demacia"_

_Veigar laughed at the threat as he sent out a Baleful strike at swain which disintegrated him instantly, "toasty"_

_At the sight of there leaders death the two brothers Darius and Draven rushed at Veigar, Draven threw both of his axes which Veigar blocked with an Event Horizon trapping Draven and making his axes stop in mid air as they came in contact with the magic barrier, meanwhile Darius was charging towards Veigar battle axe in hand, Veigar sent a Baleful Strike towards Darius which he managed to doge but momenterally stopping his advance, the Event Horizon disappeared allowing Draven to catch his axes "your dead you little shit!" Draven spat out "no one stands between Noxus, hear me Veigar we well avenge are leader" Darius said coldly as he stood next to his brother._

_"ahh yes, Swain, don't worry Noxian's you will join him very soon" Veigar raised his gauntlet high in the air, seconds later a Dark matter came smashing down on top of the Noxian brothers, killing them instantly, Veigar let out a maniacal laugh, only to be stopped by the ground being raised around him trapping him inside a mini arena he quickly realised that this was Jarvan IV cataclysm, Veigar quickly looked up In time to see Jarvan IV "DIE MAGE" Jarvan yelled while lunging at him, quickly raising his staff to block the attack, Veigar stumbled backwards but managed to send another Baleful strike, Jarvan dashed out of its way "in the name of Demacia I will slay you Mage" Jarvan threw his sword_ _at Veigar, only for Veigar to summon an Event Horizon around himself the sword froze in place as soon as it came in contact with the barrier. "pethetic! Doesn't he realise who he is dealing with" Veigar thaugh, only for Jarvan to use the sword to jump over the Event Horizon, "No escape now mage" Jarvan started to rush Veigar "good exactly what I predicted" Veigar said in a cold voice "What are you talking abou-" Jarvan said o_ _nly to be crushed by a Dark matter, quickly Veigar stood up and admired his work "WOW, what a king you were" Veigar said mockingly fortunately for Veigar there was still more work to do. He pointed he staff towards the wall and blew a massive hole in it. He started_ _Walking out of the hole only for Veigar set his sight on Garen who was leading both the Demacian and Noxian army's towards Veigar._

_"ITS TIME TO END THIS" Veigar yelled, grasping his staff with both hands he summoned an Event Horizon that surrounded the hole army, Veigar started summoning Dark matter, soon enough hundreds of meteors started raining from the sky, sending the army into chaos, among the screams of people being crushed, Veigar noticed the ground shaking, turning around he saw the colossus Galio approaching him, with every step felling like an earthquake, "Galio will crush you! Little mage" Galio got ready to attack but before he could react he got hit by Veigar's Primordial Burst, it hit Galio directly in the chest and after a massive explosion of black magic there were pieces of Galio scattered across the land._

_Veigar turned to face what is left of the army, Garen and Lux stood side by side, unable to move out of fear, Veigar walked towards them raising a platform from the ground, as he looked down upon the broken army, he raised his voice and shouted "kneel before your new King! Kneel before **VEIGAR! MASTER OF THE DARK ARTS"**_

_Garen took a step forward and bowed his head "all hail King Veigar" soon every soldier kneeled and started chanting "all hail King Veigar! Rightful ruler of Runeterra" this kept going until Veigar lost his footing and fell and was going to hit the rocky ground below..._

To his surprise he did not hit the hard rocky ground but a soft carpet. 

"where I am!" as he looked up he was greeted by a ray of light that slipped through the slight opening in his curtain. 

After calming himself he stood up and sat on his bed "Soon I will make that dream a reality. All of Runeterra will kneel before me" 

Veigar got changed into his blue robes, and after putting on his boots and gauntlets, he put on his iconic blue hat. 

"you can't be evil with an empty stomach" Veigar thought to himself he grabbed his staff and started walking down the hall towards his kitchen. 

When he arrived, he leaned his staff ageist the wall and walked towards his fridge, unfortunately forhim the only food he had was a hand full of his precious blue berry's, "just my luck, I'll have to go shopping later" he taught to himself, after eating some berries he prepared to set out to bandle city. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually got to the end. Good job


End file.
